The Way of the Gun
by SBosco
Summary: In my Imagination :o) Review if you want @-->---Thanks for the reviews so far! **!Complete!**
1. Default Chapter The Way of The Gun

Somewhat Disclaimer/Rant:: First of all, I'd like to say THANK YOU NBC, for making us WAIT UNTIL SEPTEMBER to find out WHO GETS SHOT. Of course, I don't own any of these characters, we've all pretty much said how we wish we did. So, I'm glad we get to share them, and torture them. Right then, since NBC screwed us, I've come up with my own theory, havingwatched third watch since it first aired back in '99. I wouldn't call this a spoiler, because I was completely wrong about the season finale, but, if this does happen, so be it. We wont know UNTIL SEPTEMBER. Anyway, here's my idea of what's going to happen- Peace::  
The Way of the Gun- Part 1~  
  
The gun shot's pierced the silence in the room, two guns fired, one remained silent. "oh my god." Faith looked down to the floor, not believing what she was seeing. Bosco was holding his gun in disbelief. He didn't actually think it went off, and he didn't think Faith and Cruz would stand off like that. He should have guessed, he should have known. He had been both of their partners, why couldn't he have seen this coming? Cruz fell to the floor. Noble was in shock, not even aware that he had been the one shot.  
  
"Noble! Talk to me!" Cruz didn't get an audible answer, and that made her even more frustrated. "Dam nit Noble talk to me!" She shook him a little, and he acted like he didn't know who she was, or where he was. "You son of a bitch!" She jerked her head, and yelled at Bosco. Bosco flipped up his gun, so it was no longer facing her. She could call him whatever she wanted. He didn't care anymore. He had done what was right, for the first time in at least a month. "You'll pay for this." She said, through gritted teeth. Just then, Noble grabbed a hold of her collar. "Help.me.." he coughed, and drew blood. She looked at him in disgust. She no longer had a credible witness, but instead, a fumbling idiot, who was going to be dead faster then she could call an ambulance. "We need a rush on a bus at Lifton Hotel, Brookshire Avenue." She spoke into the talkie, while looking at Bosco. "And I was going to make you my star." She said, with her hands on her hips, completely ignoring Noble's calls for help. There was nothing she could do for him now. "That's what Star Search is for." Bosco said casually. Faith didn't know whether to laugh, or to shake her head. "You wont be laughing for long, Maurice." Cruz shoved the talkie in the back pocket of her pants, and whisked her hair. She then kneeled down on the floor next to Noble. She tried to reassure him, everything was going to be fine. "You need to stay strong, Noble. Don't die on me now! We have put too much on you!" Bosco, putting his gun on the couch, with Faith keeping a close eye on it, shoved Cruz out of the way, and grabbed a hold of Noble's wrist.  
  
"Look at me." He said calmly. Noble looked, and winced. "The only way you're going to get yourself away from this crap," he looked at Cruz for a moment, and then continued, "is testifying you shot that guy in self defense." He nodded his head, and saw that Noble did the same. "What are you doing?" Cruz ordered, like she was still his boss. Bosco glared at her, "I'm saving our asses." He continued kneeling next to Noble, telling him to breathe, every now and then. Cruz stood up, and started to yell. "So he just gets away with it?" Bosco rubbed his forehead. He was really sick of hearing her whiny voice. "He's testifying." He said simply. "Real cute Bosco, real cute-" "It's officer Boscorelli to you." Bosco turned his head to look at her. She bit her tongue, and started to walk out. Bosco looked back to Noble, who was silently thinking, 'how can I make this into a book?'  
  
"That jag off gets away with killing my sister?" Cruz started again, Bosco didn't look at her this time. Faith did, as though fascinated. "You're sister killed herself by doing those drugs. I didn't see him handing them to her." Cruz flew at him.  
  
Faith wouldn't have this. "Get off me, bitch." Cruz shoved faith off of her. "Make me." She dared, and Bosco couldn't help but half grin. "I'll have you for assaulting a sergeant." Cruz had her hands on her hips again, and stood right in Faith's face. Faith kept her position, blocking Cruz from getting to Bosco. "Who are your witnesses?" Faith had her hands in the loops of her belt. Cruz' eyes glowed. "Them two." She breathed. Bosco puffed, "Who's them two?" He looked around, "I don't see anyone." He shrugged, still checking Noble's breathing.  
  
"You'd do that to me Bosco?" Cruz couldn't believe it. She thought she had Bosco in the palm of her hand, right where she wanted him. She thought those nights they shared, were enough to make him bow down to her every command. Where had she gone wrong?  
  
"I'd lock you up myself, and throw away the key." Bosco stood up now, next to Faith. They were partners again. He couldn't help but burst inside. He couldn't believe how much he had missed this. This feeling, of belonging, being loved, being part of something. Something, that was worth living for. Of course, he wouldn't mention this to Faith. Ever.  
  
Cruz didn't have time to respond for, her backup had just arrived. Her unit was already investigating the hotel room.  
  
"Bosco, get over here. Now." Bosco stood with his arms folded. The paramedics, whom Bosco didn't notice weren't from their precinct, started to work. Faith and him still didn't know about Alex, or the firecheif.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli, get over here." Bosco couldn't ask for more then that. He looked at Faith, who didn't have any reaction for him to go off of, so he had to go.  
  
Both he and Cruz separated themselves from the now full room of officers and paramedics.  
  
"We can share the credit. Half and half. Fifty, fifty." She began. "I know what half and half means, Cruz." He said her name, with relish.  
  
"You can honestly say that, you want a drug dealer, a killer, to go free? We could put him away, and we could use him", he jerked a finger in Noble's direction, "for other cases. This is too good of an opportunity for you to screw up for me, for us." Bosco puffed again, and shifted his position. He put his hands in his pockets, and waited for the rest of her sob story.  
  
"Come on Bosco," she saw Bosco's face, and quickly said, "Officer Boscorelli. We could be so good together. You've already proven you've got what it takes. You've got the determination, and the skill. Don't go wasting it on regular police work, when you can even more useful in the special unit." Bosco looked at her, suddenly being very thankful he hadn't told her he loved her.  
  
"I know you want this, I know you know you want this. ESU is just around the corner. Within a year, you could be out of training, and on your way. Where will downstairs get you? No where, but a dead end. You'll be chasing after skells you're never going to catch for good. The streets will never be perfect. You're chasing after something that pissed you off a long time ago, and that is useless in this world. You could be something. Not another one of those clipboard carrying buffoons, who walk the same line everyday, with no where else to go. Nobody wants them, they have no skill. You have skill. ESU will want you.I want you." Bosco had been looking at the ground, with no intention of taking what Cruz said seriously. When she said she needed him, he had had enough. She had been walking on a tight rope, for a long time. It was time that he cut it, and watched her fall, for once.  
  
"I'm telling the truth," he pointed to Noble, "he's going to jail." Bosco gave a fake smile, and walked away from his past. Faith again, following closely behind him.  
  
Cruz had half a mind to chase after him. Bosco was a dumb stubborn ass, who needed to be knocked off his high horse, and back into reality.  
  
She wiped her face of swear, as she drove at a dangerous speed down Brookshire Avenue. She was going to get through to him, if it was the last thing, she ever did.  
  
**Note! A couple names, like the hotel, road, etc. will probably be wrong. Just read past that, at the actual story- more will be coming later, but I need reviews to tell me if I should go on!!!!!** 


	2. Chapter 2 Starting Over isn't always eas...

Note: From this point on it will be from my own mind, because obviously, there is nothing for me to go off of. Some of the terms aka calls, wont be correct so, get over it and read the story anyway! Enjoy the story::  
  
Chapter 2- Starting Over isn't always easy to do  
  
Bosco couldn't have described the relief he felt, walking away from a steaming Cruz. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Like he had been given a medal, or had just made a good morning run. The air seemed cleaner, and he couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Faith looked over at Bosco, who was now driving their old RMP. It felt weird to have him back, after so long of not seeing him, nor wanting to talk to him, she finally felt a great wall broken down.  
  
"Hey Jag off! They invented sidewalks!" Bosco hit the side of the car, almost making Faith laugh. This was just like old times, when everything in the world was right again. But, it wasn't, Faith knew that. Bosco and her could never be like they used to be, laughing and joking, complaining about the rotten night, or morning they had. They would still talk, sure, but nothing would ever be like the innocent nagging or annoyances they used to have together. Faith was going to miss those things. If she knew Bosco though, he'd be annoying her within the hour, and she'd be making fun of his walk, or his voice, even falling in love with the wrong girl. That's what she wanted.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Faith snapped out of her thoughts, Bosco was talking to her. She turned to look at him again. He looked nothing like he used to. Older, worn out, wiser even. But, deep within those eyes, she saw the sparkle that had made her love him in the first place. It had never been about getting together. She couldn't ever be with someone whom she thought of as family, as a son. It was just that devilish smile, when he knew very well he was making her mad, or, he had just got done watching someone do something stupid. It was that light in his eyes, making him seem younger, happier, possibly more fun to be around. She knew in her heart that, he'd never lose it. No matter how much he went through in his life, no matter how hard starting over was, whatever it was, he'd always have that light, guiding his way along yet, another journey. He'd have it until the day he died. Faith silently prayed that, she'd never live to see that day. She knew it was stupid to think of Bosco in this way, at a time like this. But, she couldn't help but wonder, how can something so small, so unnoticeable to everyone else, be so important to her, for him to keep.  
  
"Faith?" She had gotten lost in her own mind again. She hadn't done that since Bosco had last driven with her. "What?" She asked quickly, pretending to look out the window for any signs of trouble. Bosco looked ahead, "Why did you do it?" To be truthful, Bosco hadn't seen any reason for her to have done what she did. He had done everything to tick her off in the past few weeks. First, with Cruz, then, excepting the idea to find another partner, going against her advice, that asking for her help again later on. He couldn't put his finger on how she could still help him. Bosco could guess a perp, a mile away, but Faith, somehow after all of these years, she still boggled him.  
  
"You needed help." She said simply. She didn't see the point in telling Bosco the whole story. How she regretted saying no to him, how she told him she didn't care what he did anymore, to get a new partner, that she had her own life, and he needed to deal with his life without her. She had never meant to say these things. She had let Fred get to her, her mind get to her. While her heart was telling her the opposite all along.  
  
"Bosco," She finally said, after making herself forget all that she wanted to tell him, "can we just not talk for a while? A long while?" Bosco nodded his head, "Yeah. Just let me know when I can annoy you again." He smiled her way, and she smiled back. They didn't need words to show they were happy to be back on rounds together, just being friends again. The confusion was slowly starting to stir, as they silently decided, to turn over a new leaf.  
  
It had been a half an hour, with no perp, no action, no sound. Nothing to keep they occupied, but an awkward silence, and the light breeze outside.  
  
"Fifty five David, respond to a ten thirteen, Oakland Avenue." The radio made Bosco and Faith jump. Faith turned on the siren, and the lights reflected in the windows, as they flew by.  
  
"Over here!" Sully screamed at them, as soon as they got out of their car.  
  
They stood for a moment, not understanding why he was ordering them to do this. Then, they saw it. Some tall dark figure slowly emerged from a doorway, in front of the restaurant.  
  
Faith ducked behind Sully's and Davis' car, leaving her to wonder where Bosco went.  
  
Bosco didn't pull his gun. He knew there were plenty of officers already doing so. Instead, he made his way calmly, towards the man.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Sully asked no one in particular, keeping a worried eye on Bosco. "What is this?" Faith said, out of breath. Sully didn't take his eye off Bosco, and explained. "Someone called and said an officer was shot in this restaurant, making the ten thirteen. When we got here," Faith knew he meant Davis, "the guys in fifty five John, informed us nobody was actually hit. The gunmen, who everyone is calling Gary, just wanted the attention, and is now holding everyone in the place hostage." He finished, just as Bosco took another step toward Gary.  
  
"Put the gun down." Bosco had had enough with stand-off's. Instead of waiting until something bad happened, he was going to try and make something better out of the situation.  
  
"Get down Bosco!" Sully couldn't believe how stupid Bosco was being. Bosco paid no attention to him.  
  
"Nobody has to get hurt here. What do you want?" Faith and Davis both did a double take. Was that really Bosco? Maybe someone had programmed him, or threatened him. Bosco would never be this calm, this easy-going, with a perp.  
  
Sully started to move. He was going to get Bosco out of there. Then, when they were alone, he was going to shoot him, himself.  
  
Just as he tried to make a dash, the gunmen fired three shots. Bosco fell to the ground, hitting his head slightly. He had just dodged the bullets. He didn't know how, he didn't care. He was alive, and there was still hope for a peaceful ending to this.  
  
Bosco got back up, and continued to walk towards the gunmen.  
  
"I swear to God, I'm going to kill that kid." Sully cursed under his breath. Davis looked at Sully, then, back to Bosco. He had been thinking the same thing. Bosco was entirely used to making them all annoyed, shocked, confused, and worried. There weren't enough emotions to describe what you went through with Bosco.  
  
Bosco wasn't giving up. If there was one thing that his father taught him, within his beatings, it was, never to let a terrorist win.  
  
"Put down the gun, we can talk about this. They won't shoot you." Bosco waved his hand back towards his colleagues, who did not appreciate him volunteering them for anything.  
  
The gunmen looked at Bosco. He knew he had a gun, he knew he could be using it, be taking a shot. So why wasn't he? He was surrounded, he knew he was going to go down, why didn't they just take him down. Why would an officer be standing up for him, or to him?  
  
The gunmen lowered his weapon, only some. He waited for shots to be fired at him. Little did they know, he had three vests on, having been through this before, he wasn't stupid.  
  
Bosco held his hands out in front of him, showing the man that he wasn't going to try anything. Sully, Faith, and Davis, however, had different plans. When Bosco had waved everyone to put their guns down, they only did for a moment. But as soon as Bosco had turned around, once again facing the man, they had all put them back up onto the car. They weren't stupid either, having dealt with Bosco for more then five years now.  
  
Bosco breathed, as he kept taking small steps towards the man. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, once up there by Gary.  
  
That's when it happened. Another cruiser had just pulled up, the officers drew their guns, shot at the man. The man, with no direct target, except Bosco, clicked the trigger five times.  
  
Davis and Faith sat there in shock, not even able to register what was happening. It was Sully, who's mouth was open, screaming something. Bosco couldn't make out his words. Sully flew towards his partner. No matter how stupid that kid was, he was going to stand behind him, while on the line of duty.  
  
The jersey Bosco had been wearing, was orange, with green stripes outlining it, and colored white. He and Faith had been ordered undercover, and Faith had been the only one to change. That shirt, was now splattered with blood, smeared, and thick.  
  
Bosco didn't register what happened either. He stood there, until he felt himself slowly falling the pavement, once again. But, before he could reach it, he made himself stand tall. If he was going to go down, he'd do it, like a man.  
  
Sully thought it took forever for him to reach Bosco. He had always laughed at the slow moments, the climax' in the movies, knowing that, life didn't happen in that fashion. He was wrong.  
  
Gary saw Sully coming for Bosco, and he panicked. As he pointed the gun at him, Bosco jerked his head from the revolver, to Sully, who was almost right beside him now.  
  
Before anyone could breathe, conceive, or even think, Bosco made a heroic move. With the last bit of energy he had, he flung himself in front of Sully, who realized only realized moments after, that shots were fired at him. Bosco took the third bullet, now landing on top of Sully.  
  
Faith and Davis made themselves come back to reality. Their partners needed them, this wasn't a TV show, this wasn't a movie, or a book. This, was life, their lives. Now.  
  
In Unison, Faith and Davis, along with the other ten officers, all shot at Gary. Gary was finally taken down, receiving a total of seven bullets. He was dead, before he reached the ground.  
  
Bosco laid on Sully's body, opening his mouth, but too shocked to say a word.  
  
Sully shook his head, and clasped his hand to it. He was alright, he was alive. That's when he remembered. Bosco had jumped in front of the bullet. Bosco had saved his life. Bosco had saved all of their lives. He was truly a hero, no matter how much of a dumbass, or smartass he was, he would forever be known for today, as a hero, in Sully's wise eyes.  
  
"Bosco!" Sully rolled out from under him. He laid him on the pavement. Bosco was still breathing, but was plainly shocked. "Bosco?" Sully had never seen this face before from him. He remembered when Bosco had had his panic attacks, the helpless, defenseless look in his eyes, on his face. He never wanted to see that look again, as long as he lived.  
  
"Bosco, talk to me." Sully panicked this time, as Faith and Davis ran over.  
  
Faith slammed herself down onto the ground, next to her partner. Davis prayed he wouldn't see Bosco die. Die, the way Alex did. He couldn't take the pain of losing someone else he loved or cared about.  
  
"Bosco! Talk to me!" Faith screamed, repeating what Sully had just said. She put her hands on his face. His eyes seemed to droop, as though he was falling asleep. "Oh my God, no.." Faith cried. Sully took something out of his belt and cut the jersey Bosco was wearing. He found out, Bosco had been wearing a vest. Sully and Faith looked at each other, with a glimpse of hope. Davis kneeled down on the opposite side of Bosco.  
  
"Please tell me.." Sully didn't need Faith to finish the sentence. He felt around the vest, under it, behind it. Bosco had taken two bullets, another, just glazed his skin. One bullet, having made it all the way in, was in his lower abdomen, the other, by his right shoulder. Faith couldn't have said anything, even if she had been able to feel it.  
  
Sully held his hand to Bosco's stomach. "How many?" Bosco was awake, and had clearly processed what had happened to him. Sully prayed the EMS got here soon, and sure enough, just as he told him, "two," Doc and Kim came running to them.  
  
Bosco shook his head slightly, and took a deep breath. Sully couldn't believe Bosco was taking the news this well.  
  
"I knew the last one hit me." He whispered, not really meaning for anyone to hear it. But all three of them had, Sully feeling guilty, that he had caused it. He also felt angry with himself, that he hadn't taken it, knowing he could have shoved Bosco out of the way.  
  
"You're going to be ok." Sully choked. He never choked, nor cried, in front of anyone, maybe a couple of times in front of Davis, without knowing it. But, knowingly, he never had before. He fought against everything he was, and everything he knew, to keep from exploding. He knew Bosco didn't need to see him upset, it wouldn't be right. Bosco was a hero, heroes don't deserve to see others cry. That's what he thought.  
  
"I know, Sull." Bosco said quietly. He patted Sully's shaking hand. Sully could have kicked himself. He was letting Bosco console him, when Bosco, was the one shot. What kind of person was he?  
  
"Oh my God." Were Doc's first words, as he looked down on Bosco. Bosco looked up, and even managed a small grin. He was too numb from the blood he had lost, to really get carried away with the pain he was sure he was receiving now.  
  
"Hey to you, too." Bosco looked at him. Doc smiled, as much as he could. He had caused Alex' death, he wasn't about to lose Bosco. He had barely kept his job, but, the day after Alex had died, a family came to the firehouse, reminding him why he loved what he did. He knew then, deep down, Alex would never want him to quit. Not on her account. That would be an insult to her memory.  
  
Doc put a patch onto Bosco's lower abdomen, and Kim, did the same to his shoulder.  
  
"You look good Kim." Bosco grinned again. Kim couldn't help but smiling. "Not so shabby yourself, Boz." She regretted she had said it at the time she did, but, Bosco took it as a compliment. "So you'll go get a drink with me later then?" They all looked at Bosco, and then, at each other. They had no idea how he was pulling this off. Bosco could charm a fish, right out of the fishbowl. "Promise me you'll get better, and then, ill consider it." Kim pulled at his cheek. "Can't ask for more then that." Bosco mumbled.  
  
Doc and Kim asked Davis and Sully to help load Bosco into the back of their bus. They saw Faith practically throwing herself at him, and they thought she might drop him, on the way.  
  
After he was loaded into the back, Doc asked Faith is she'd go with them to the hospital. "The RMP.." She began, but Sully cut her off, by shaking his head. "There are at least ten officers here Faith. Go with Bosco. We'll meet you there." She nodded, thanked Sully quietly, and stepped into the bus. They were on there way. 


	3. Chapter 3 Waking up is hard to do

**Disclaimer/Whatever~ no one owns Third Watch or the characters on this site.but isn't it fun to act like we do? Lol- Hope you Enjoy the story! Review if you want, it doesn't matter!**  
  
Chapter 3~ Waking up is Hard to do  
Bosco saw himself on a path, he didn't know where it led, but he knew, somehow, that he must go down it. This path, wasn't like any other, with thorns lining it, and, there seemed to be a trail of blood, leading into the distance.  
  
Someone was hurt, he thought. He started running, like he usually did after perps, but he didn't come to the end of the road, before his eyes shot open.  
  
A stabbing pang had gripped him, and he squeezed his stomach with his left hand. The pang was only momentarily, and he laid back down on the bed, relaxing.  
  
"You ok?" Bosco looked up to find Sully leaning over him. He wished he'd stop, he had a headache, and Sully looked multiplied to him.  
  
"Bosco.." Faith wanted to tell him the news, but she wasn't sure how he would take it. Bosco was strong, but even she knew he could be broken down.  
  
Bosco could sense there was something everyone was hiding from him.  
  
"What?" he looked at her. she rubbed her hands together.  
  
"The Doctor said-" Sully interrupted her, "Faith!" he hissed.  
  
"Sull, I wonna know." Bosco looked at him, and Faith continued.  
  
"The Doctor said that, you need a transplant." She said quietly. Bosco didn't understand her. A transplant? For what?  
  
"He said your right kidney was punctured when you were shot. And since they are both smaller then average, he says you need emergency surgery, right away." She finished, to find Bosco staring straight ahead.  
  
"And I thought id get to watch the game tonight." Davis and Sully both laughed at this.  
  
"You can still do that. He says the surgery should only take a couple of hours, three tops. They are very quick about-" Bosco cut her off.  
  
"Faith, I was kidding. There is no game tonight." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't know. I don't pay attention to those things." she jumped a little, as the door opened.  
  
"Ah, Officer, you're awake." The same doctor who had treated him when he had his panic attack, walked into the room, saying hi to Faith, and nodding towards Sully and Davis.  
  
"You." Bosco said simply. He remembered that day. He had been chasing another perp, who, having just robbed a bank, had Bosco in hot pursuit. Bosco thought of that day, like it was the reason he was in this mess.  
  
Turning a corner, Bosco came to an alley, a dead end, and the perp held the bag of money, as though his life depended on it.  
  
"Drop the bag!" he yelled, as he leaned over. The guy looked at him, and on Bosco's third time of ordering him, he finally dropped it.  
  
When it fell, it exploded, causing Bosco's heart to stop, bringing on his attack. The guy didn't know what was going on but, he knew he now had the chance to escape without harm.  
  
The next thing he saw, was Faith's face, looking over him with fear. He didn't know what had happened either. Bosco couldn't think, as he heard in the background, "He wasn't shot, it's fake blood." Sully's voice echoed in his head, as he fought against himself to breathe.  
  
That when he saw Sully kneel down next to him, and he honestly thought he was dying. He heard Sully say he was going to be ok, but deep down, he knew he'd never be ok, again.  
"Officer?" The doctor's voice cut into Bosco's thoughts now, bringing him back to the painful reality that had succumbed him.  
  
"Do you know anyone?" Know anyone? Bosco thought about this, where did he start? Faith, Sully, Davis-  
  
"I don't think he understands you." Faith interrupted his list, and tried to explain it to him.  
  
"You need to have a transplant-"  
  
"I know, Faith. You told me, remember?" he whispered.  
  
"Right, I did." Faith stood up again.  
  
"The doctor needs to know if you know anyone who can help." she started again, making Bosco even more confused.  
  
"With the surgery? Isn't that what Medical School is for?" Davis laughed, and Sully rubbed his face. He hated it when Bosco was a smartass, and they were trying to get a straight answer out of him.  
  
"With the transplant, Bosco. They need to find a match for you." Bosco nodded.  
  
"There are only two people I know, besides my mom, that match. My dad, and Mikey." Faith sighed. Bosco's mother was out of town with her new boyfriend, and nobody knew exactly where 'out of town', was.  
  
Bosco knew his brother would kill him, before he'd ever help. He understood this. Bosco had arrested his brother, and thrown him in jail, about a year and a half ago. He wasn't expecting a 'Thank You' card, anytime soon.  
  
"What about your dad?" Bosco had apparently been talking out loud, because Faith knew exactly where he was going with this.  
  
"He didn't even care where the hell I was after nine eleven. I'm not getting into that. Isn't there anything else that you can do?" Bosco didn't want to think about the cab ride. How his father kept his eyes on the road ahead, only looking back to his son a few times, never answering him. Bosco hated his father for what he had done, both to his family, and himself.  
  
Bosco made himself stop thinking. It was hard to wake up, face everything head on, unable to run from it, or joke about it.  
  
Faith was worried. It could be days, even months, before they found a match. She wasn't willing to wait that long.  
  
"Is there any way I could?" Faith turned to ask the doctor. He looked at her.  
  
"We'd have to check and see if you're a match-" Bosco waved his arms furiously.  
  
"No way. No way in Hell!" he didn't scream, but he could swear everyone outside of the room stopped to stare at him.  
  
"Bosco-" Faith tried to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't have it.  
  
"There is no way, and I mean that doc, that you are going to let her do this. I will sue your ass, and this hospital for years." He threatened, and the Doctor shook his head.  
  
"Then we have to put you on the list then, officer." he wrote something on his clipboard, and looked at his patient again.  
  
"So be it." Bosco shrugged. He'd rather die in this hospital, then see Faith put her life on the line for him.  
  
"But-" Faith wanted to kick her partner, stranger his neck even. How could he be so stubborn, at a time like this.  
  
"Officer," this time the Doctor looked at Faith, "This is between him, and myself. If he doesn't want your help, I have to respect his wishes," he turned to look at Bosco, "No matter how selfish they are." Bosco laughed, he could care less what the Doctor thought, point was, Faith wasn't going under the knife for him. And if he died today, he couldn't be anything less then happy about that fact.  
  
The Doctor was paged at that moment, and he bid them well, leaving the room. Bosco waved his hands, saying 'shoo', making Sully and Faith want to smack him. Davis just stood there. He knew Bosco could be bullheaded, but stupid? He had heard the stories, even seen a couple of times, but in the end, Bosco wasn't stupid, but rather, knew exactly what he was doing. And Davis couldn't have anything but respect for him, for that.  
  
**Note:: If you hate this, sorry, but, read on anyway- cause I think it gets better!** 


	4. Chapter 4 The Nursing Score

Disclaimer/Whatever~ Don't own TW Characters..yada..yada...Enjoy Story..yada..Don't kill me...read on! :o)::  
  
Chapter 4~ The Nursing Score  
  
Bosco had been staring at the ceiling for at least a half an hour now. He was remembering the days before he and Faith met Cruz.  
  
Cruz had become known in his eyes for being strong, and orderly independent. She wanted, she usually got.  
  
Noble was listed in critical, but stable condition, and Cruz was now in trouble with I.A.B.  
  
In the beginning, Bosco had been attracted to her, but in that hotel room, after the gun decided the fate of the people in the path of it, she was drawn beneath a new light. Somewhere inside of his broken heart, and confused mind, there were words, for what he felt.  
  
"Hey." Faith waved her hand in front of his face, breaking his concentration with the wall. Bosco smiled, there was no need for his partner to feel bad for him. He had lived a long, and at times, wealthy life. Wealthy in love, and happiness, not in money riches, as the blind man does.  
  
"Anything new?" Bosco accepted the cup of coffee from her. He had been allowed very little caffeine, but Faith, had slipped him a few latté's when the nurses weren't looking.  
  
"You're at the top of the list." She answered quietly. Faith wanted to knock some sense into Bosco. He could die, and all he seemed to be doing was accepting his fate. 'He cant be grasping the reality of this.' She had said to Davis earlier, while peering into the window of Bosco's room, standing at the counter.  
  
"So maybe when I'm forty, they'll do something about this lump in the side of my stomach?" Faith glared at him. He just grinned, and rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault that she didn't have the same sense of humor as him.  
  
"You're mom is stopping by later." Faith sat back in the chair next to Bosco's bed, and set her cup down on the table next to her.  
  
He shook his head. He really wished his mom didn't have to see him like this. Bosco had never had a kid, and never knew if he would have the chance, but, deep down, he knew, she wished she was the one in this bed instead. Mothers always want their children to be happy, and if they could, they'd die for you. Its perhaps one of the amazing phenomena's in this earth that even a computer cant explain.  
  
"Davis got a date with one of the nurses." Faith chuckled. Davis had been hanging around the hospital a lot, since Bosco had been brought in. He had struck out, with almost every poem in his rented book.  
  
"Finally got a homerun?" Bosco laughed, and Faith smiled somewhat. "I wouldn't call it a homerun. Maybe a bunt." "Better then kicking outside of the goalpost. No angry mob." Bosco missed football. He knew there might never be a chance of him watching it again. He forced himself to think positive, no matter how hard or unlikely it was.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." Bosco jumped. Faith was looking straight at him. "You're Houdini now?" he joked. "You'll be cheering for the Jets again in no time." Bosco smiled. She knew. She always knew. "Maybe with my new girlfriend." It was Faith's turn to roll her eyes. Bosco had spent all of last night talking non stop about this 'babe', he had been visiting with. After the guests had to leave the hospital, he was left alone with her. Faith still hadn't met this woman that had Bosco practically drooling at the mouth.  
  
"I think I might have a chance. She said maybe, once I get better, we could go out." Bosco grinned, and looked at his now, worn out cup. "Kim will be disappointed." Faith leaned back again, thinking for a moment. That's when the door to Bosco's room flew open.  
  
"Hey smartass." Sully smiled, and walked into the room, Faith nearly had a heart attack. "What the.." "We're on our lunch." Sully grabbed a chair, and slid it up next to Faith's. Bosco had threatened him the first time he got there, that if Sully was going to stand up again, while he was lying down in this bed, he'd be doing it on crutches. Even though Sully knew Bosco couldn't carry out these promises, at this time, he'd hunt him down when he was better. That was the one thing Bosco never forgot. A promise to make someone pay.  
  
"Pimp Daddy." Bosco finally greeted him. "I cant believe you're afraid of him." Faith nodded towards Bosco, who looked somewhat offended. "I don't feel like making anyone cry today." Bosco narrowed his eyes, and Sully continued, "Davis will be in, in a minute. He's checking up on some reservations he booked." "What reservations?" Faith got the feeling this was going to begin a 'man' conversation, so, before Sully could begin to answer her partners question, she stood up and walked out of the room. They didn't even notice her leave.  
  
"Davis asked that one nurse out. Melanie, was it? Oh well, anyway, he made plans for them to go to Bellefonte's tonight." Bosco nodded thoughtfully. He remembered wanting to take Cruz there at one time. He sighed at this memory, and also remembered how things messed up between her and him. Everything began, because of Noble. That no good selfish coward. Bosco couldn't believe how someone who was considered a 'man', could let a woman defend him like Cruz had.  
  
"- said it'd be fun." Was all that Bosco caught of what Sully said. "What?" Sully shook his head, "You didn't listen to a word I said? You have got to be shitting me. I just got done telling you that Davis talked to that nurse you liked-" "Angela? What'd she say? Does she wonna talk to me? What was she wearing?" Sully's mouth hung open. "Angela," Bosco shook his head, as Sully pressed onward, "She just told Davis that you should all go out sometime. I guess that means she wants to talk to you again." He quickly added, "Though I don't know why." Bosco let his head fall back on the pillow. "And what was that last thing?" "What was she wearing." Bosco said. Sully gave him a smartass look, "Clothes, Bosco. Does that answer everything you ordered?" "Yeah, I think that covers it." Just as Sully was leaning back, Bosco snapped his finger, "Except," Sully groaned, "Do you wear boxers, or brief's?" Bosco started laughing, as Sully faked trying to smother him with the pillow.  
  
"Yo, my brothers." Davis strolled into the room casually, bringing grins to Bosco's and Sully's faces. "Yo, Jo." Bosco waved slowly, as though he were a hippie in the sixties. Sully's grin cracked, and he started cackling. "Alright, beat me up. But I wont tell you what those hot nurses said about you two." Looking pleased with himself, he occupied the chair Faith had been sitting in earlier. "That we're the stud's friends?" Davis grinned now, deciding instead, to lay back on the sofa chair by the window. "Not only that," Sully and Bosco threw cushions at their partner. Davis laughed and continued, "They said they liked those cops' donuts'." Bosco burst out laughing, as Sully turned a shade of pink. "They're talkin' about you, man." Bosco pointed to Sully, and just as he was about to ask Davis more about what the nurses were talking about, Faith stepped into the room again. Only this time, she had brought the Doctor.  
  
The just brightened room toned down, into a shade of gray.  
  
Bosco felt his smile, slowly straighten, as he wondered what the Doctor could possibly have in store for him now  
  
"Officer," Bosco took a deep breath, and Faith rubbed her hands nervously, Davis and Sully didn't have an idea of what to be doing. "We found you a match." 


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream

Disclaimer/Whatever~ No and No- Now read  
Chapter 5~ Finders Keepers, Keepers Weepers  
  
You could hear a pin drop, as the Doctor began to speak again, "We found you a match," He repeated, thinking Bosco hadn't heard him the first time.  
  
Davis dropped the pen he had been repeatedly clicking, and Sully stood up. Faith's hands and tongue seemed tied.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Bosco rolled his hand. The Doctor held the clipboard in front of himself, with both hands. "While visiting Prisoner number five sixty one, an officer, who shall remain nameless, called to the attention, what had happened to you." Bosco's mouth dropped. How the hell did they find Mikey?  
  
"He agreed to go under the knife, as you say, and, we believe he is a good match. I've checked all the stats, figures, stati-" Bosco interrupted him, "He agreed? How the hell did you get him to do that, actually, how the hell did you find him? I've been trying to-" "It wasn't as hard as you may think. Once we checked your records at the station, we found out the trouble that your brother ran into, a year and a half ago. That's when we proceeded to find out which correction facility he was assigned to, and, we've managed to convince him, its in his best interest to donate. He found things rather." The Doctor searched for the right word, "appealing."  
  
"What kind of bargain did you have to make with him? That I'll give him my lung, so he can smoke and sniff more shit?" The Doctor rubbed his face, and took a step towards the bed. "The point is, Officer, we have a match for you. And," he cleared his throat, signaling Bosco to stop groaning, "we'll be ready for surgery at any moment. So," He looked around at the other officers, "we will have to get you prepped for the procedure." Everyone got the hint. They said goodbye to Bosco, Faith hugging him, and they walked nervously, to the waiting room.  
  
"How long do you think he'll be in there?" Faith wondered aloud. Davis and Sully didn't have the answer she was looking for. "These things take a while, Faith. You know that. Hell, we've been in this room too many times, to know that for a fact." Sully hated this room. There could be some great things heard in here, like the laughter of a brand new baby, meeting its father for the first time, but, equally, some horrible news, could, and has, been given in this room, as well. He was all too familiar with the second story, being an officer, you take the risk of getting shot, stabbed, even killed, everyday on the job. But somehow, being in danger out here, helping, and making a difference, seemed, and was, a hell of a lot better then sitting at home, and just watching, saying how sorry you feel about it.  
  
When hour two rolled around, Faith and Davis had taken to napping. Sully looked at them, sighed, and watched the clock tick away. He didn't want to imagine what Bosco was going through right now.  
Bosco continued running down the jagged path, towards what, he didn't know. He couldn't figure out what he had forgotten, or rather, had done, the last time he had come to this place. What was this place?  
  
He had seen Lord of the Rings, plenty of fantasy, but, he had never dreamed of something so vivid. It was as though he was really out on a call, Faith stumbling at his side.  
  
"I know what you're here for." A young woman greeted them. Bosco stared at her. If she was a kid, he'd shoot himself for thinking what he was, when he woke up. "Where is he?" Faith asked her, and the girl winked at Bosco, while she pointed at a house to the back of her.  
  
Bosco didn't understand how Faith knew what they were doing, and why they were here.  
  
"Let's go. Five Five David, responding!" Faith grabbed a hold of Bosco's tee-shirt, and they ran for the house.  
  
Once they reached it, Bosco saw something that made his stomach churn. He really shouldn't have had that latté.  
  
His mother was inside, banging on the windows, screaming and crying for Bosco to help her.  
  
Even if it was a dream, Bosco started hurling boulders towards the glass. In times of desperation, strength can be found.  
  
"Bosco! What are you doing?" Faith tried to stop Bosco from throwing a log into the house. He looked at her. She looked demonic.  
  
"Get away from me." He hissed, as he shoved her away, and leapt for the window.  
  
"Maurice!" He looked at his mom through the window. It was just like that night, she had been beaten, and was sitting up in a hospital bed. Bosco couldn't even say the guy's name, without wanting to kill something.  
  
"Ma, I'm coming! Just stand back!" That was the last that he saw his mom, as her figure disappeared, and he was left standing in a park of some kind.  
  
People were all around, some looking at him, others, peering down at a hole in the ground.  
  
What had happened to his mom? What about that house?  
  
Bosco scratched at his shirt, only to find, he was now wearing a suit.  
  
"What's going on?" He whispered to no one in particular, but Sully put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at him mournfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bosco." He said quietly. Bosco still didn't get what was going on.  
  
He must have looked as confused as he felt, because that's when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Maurice, would you like to say something?" A priest stood before him, and Bosco's mouth slowly started to open.  
  
As Bosco studied this man, he noticed something. Instead of the 'Bible', he was holding some sort of manual, or study booklet.  
  
"Can I see that?" Bosco asked, as the father nodded and handed him the wrinkled book.  
  
As he flipped through it, his eyes opened wide.  
  
"What the hell is going on here.." he wondered, and everyone stopped.  
  
"Aren't you going to say something about Rose?" Faith looked strangely at her partner, and Bosco's mouth opened as wide as his eyes, as he met her gaze.  
  
"Wh-what?" Now was the time Bosco wished someone would slap him awake, throw water on him, do something, get him out of this place.  
  
"Aren't you going to say something to your mother?" Faith repeated her question in a different manner.  
  
Bosco dropped the book, and started tearing at his suit, he prayed he'd wake up soon, that this really was a dream, that his mother wasn't dead, that he wasn't seeing what he was seeing. He watched, as The box opened, revealing his mom. He pinched, slapped, hit, and kicked himself, trying to make himself, wake up. It wasn't working.  
  
"Bosco! What the hell are you doing?" Davis was the one now, trying to calm him down. He looked at Davis, like he was a stranger.  
  
He stared straight ahead. This wasn't real. This was just him daydreaming. But wasn't a daydream supposed to be a good thing? He didn't know anything anymore.  
  
Then, he saw something that pissed him off. His father was leaning over the casket, and telling his mom, he wanted her to go to hell.  
  
As he lunged for the man, the scene Bosco had just become used to, started to crumble, like a bad puzzle.  
  
He kept grasping the air in front of him, cursing, every time he missed a shot at his father.  
  
If this was his future, he never wanted to live it. He'd have to do everything in his power to avoid coming to this point, coming this far. The problem was, he had no clue where this mess was started, which path he could have possibly have taken to get there, even if it was a sign, or a future telling. For all he knew, he could have already have started down the path, leading to his mom's funeral.  
Bosco saw a light shine into his eyes. He wanted them to shut it off. Whoever them was.  
  
"Bosco?" someone was shaking his shoulder. "Geroff me." He mumbled, as he went to turn over. His eyes shot open, Faith was sitting beside his bed. He was still in the hospital. He was still alive. "Faith!" he started panicking. "Bosco, calm down! You're fine. You just got out of surgery. The Doc said it went perfectly" She smiled, as she lightly pushed Bosco back down on the bed.  
  
"Where's Ma?" He asked, he could care less about anything else right now. Faith looked at him oddly, "Rose? She's right outside the room. I told you she was coming to visit you."  
  
Bosco let a breath out. 'Thank God.' He thought. If anything ever happened to his mother, he didn't know where he'd be. He didn't even want to think about that possibility.  
  
"She's been yelling at the Doctor." Faith grinned. "What, why?" Bosco frowned. "She doesn't think this room is big enough. And something about the color."  
  
Davis laughed, "I think it was the windows." "Maybe the people." Sully chuckled.  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes. Moms will be mom's. The point was, they were all ok. At this stage of his life, all that mattered to him was all that he had. He didn't wish, pray, or ask, for anything more then that. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Game

Disclaimer/Whatever~ I'm not doing this anymore, because this is for fun/angst so, just read on and enjoy the story. Review if you want, I usually listen! Byes::  
  
Chapter 6~ The Game  
  
The only thing Bosco had left on his mind, was Noble. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Besides the fact that he was diluted and helpless, he actually expected Cruz to stand by him in the end. Having once believed that himself, Bosco felt he owed it to the poor sap, at least to warn him.  
  
"Hey, you excited about getting out of here?" Davis stood by and watched, as Bosco threw his wrinkled clothes, into a bag. "You need to ask me that question?" Bosco counted the shirts, as Davis laughed.  
  
"Hey Boz, the car is waiting." Sully and Davis had agreed to take their partner home, while Faith spent some much needed time at home with Fred and the kids. "Thank God." Bosco shoved a few of the hospital's things in his bag, knowing they wouldn't be missing them anytime soon.  
  
"And we're off." Davis took one last look at the room. His friend had almost lost his life here, that was only a week ago. He hoped that he'd never see this room again.  
  
"Maurice!" a woman came running up behind the threesome, as they reached the entrance. Bosco's face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"Didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?" she gave him a hug.  
  
"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked quietly, noticing the smirking faces of Davis and Sully. "You know it. I'll meet you at Bellefonte's at six, when my shift is over." She winked at him, leaving him to stumble out the door.  
  
"Man, how did you ever score her?" Sully shook his head, at Davis' comment. "He didn't score anything, Davis. He'd be even more red then he is right now." Bosco threw his bag in the back seat, as Sully slammed his door shut.  
"Ah, beer." Davis and Sully shared a look, as Bosco rushed into his apartment, flinging himself onto the sofa.  
  
"We don't have to worry that we're leaving you here," Sully watched Bosco click the remote and laugh hysterically, "right?"  
  
"Don't you have to work, or something?" Bosco looked up from the TV, which was currently flashing a 'Tom & Jerry' cartoon, and Sully closed the door quietly. Davis jumped, as they heard Bosco cackling from inside his apartment.  
  
"I don't get that kid." Davis grinned at his partner.  
"Five Five Charlie, respond to ten thirteen, Oakland avenue." The radio buzzed, and Davis flipped on the siren. "Didn't we just respond to a ten thirteen, there?" Sully remembered it too, that was where Bosco got shot. "Five Five Charlie, responding to ten thirteen." Davis sighed, and decided today could be another long one.  
Bosco had just watched a cartoon marathon, and was currently grabbing some 'forbidden food', he'd been craving for a long time. He hadn't been allowed it, because of his condition. He still wasn't, but he was at his place now. What he said, went.  
  
Tom had just smashed Jerry in the head with a pan, Bosco snorted into his drink. That's when something came back to him. Only earlier, he had wanted to go talk to Noble.  
  
"Guess now is as good a time as any." He mumbled to himself, and he turned off the TV, leaving his place a mess, and rushing for his jacket.  
  
"What the-" Bosco had just opened his door, to find his ex- partner, Cruz, standing there with her arms crossed. "What the hell are you doing here?" he leaned against the doorway, one arm up, and the other holding his jacket.  
  
She put her hands in her pockets. She was wearing an NYPD jacket, and her badge was hanging at her belt.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing." She said simply. Bosco puffed. "I was in the hospital for two weeks, you couldn't have come then?" "I tried, but I was being questioned most of those days." "Yeah, for the murder you helped cover up." Cruz smacked him. Bosco flew back, he hadn't expected her to do that. "Get out of my way." He shoved past her, and she grabbed a hold of his shirt.  
  
"We need to discuss something." She gritted her teeth. "I'm not stupid enough to talk to you right now. They're probably keeping tabs on you, and I'm not getting involved, again. This, is your problem." He ripped his arm from her grasp, and felt proud of himself, walking away.  
  
Bosco knocked on room five twenty nine, c. He heard someone say 'come in', and he opened the door cautiously.  
  
Noble was lying in his bed, watching a sports channel. His face looked white, and gaunt.  
  
"What are you doing here." He didn't look at Bosco, who went to stand in front of his bed.  
  
"I came to warn you about something."  
  
Noble looked away from the TV, and suddenly became very angry with the officer.  
  
"You come to threaten me again? Come to say that you'll beat me up or kill me, like you did before!" Bosco started laughing. "Don't flatter yourself, I have cartoons to waste my time, not fugitives." He took a seat, without an invitation.  
  
"I didn't say you could stay." Noble hissed, watching Bosco closely.  
  
Bosco sighed, and crossed his legs underneath the chair.  
  
"Cruz came to visit me." Bosco ignored Noble's gesture's, and continued to watch the hockey game. "Whatever you two do under the sheets, is of no concern to me." He sat up, and started writing in the notebook.  
  
Bosco's eyes went from the TV, to Noble's writing. "What? Have no stories to write, so you're writing a suicide note? I didn't know I could do anyone a favor like that." Noble stabbed the notepad, and threw it back on the desk.  
  
"Did you come here to harass me, officer? I can have you arrested for that!" Bosco slowly got up, and leaned onto the bed, looking straight into Noble's eyes. "I just told you, I don't care what happens to you, I just want us to screw Cruz." Noble looked confused, as he reached behind his bed, and pressed a red button.  
"I swear I will shoot the next person who calls us." Sully cursed, as he and Davis got back into their RMP. The ten thirteen had been another hoax, and an elderly man had been taken into custody, for disturbing the peace.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with everybody lately? It seems that every time Bosco is acting normal, everyone else belongs in the loony-bin." Davis almost choked on his coffee, as Sully continued to complain about the good people of New York.  
"What did you just do?" Bosco moved over to the right side of the bed, where Noble's hand slowly returned to his side. "I called a nurse." He shook, as Bosco's face almost touched his. "Do you never learn anything, you coward!" Just as Bosco yelled in frustration, two officers entered the room with a nurse.  
  
"Bosco?" Bosco's face eased, as he turned around to find Angela facing him. Behind her, were a very confused Davis and Sully.  
  
"Do you ever take a vacation?" Sully groaned, and threw his coffee cup into the waste bin by the door.  
  
"Sir, what did you page for?" Angela took her glance off of Bosco, who was feeling hot in the face, and held onto Noble's hand.  
  
"He was threatening me!" Noble put on an act, that even a priest would believe.  
  
"Noble, do we have to come and change your diapers every minute of every damn day!" Sully could see right through him, bringing a nasty glare from Angela.  
  
"I would appreciate it, if you would all leave. This patient needs tending to." Bosco's mouth opened slightly, but, he left all the same, bringing Sully and Davis to go after him.  
  
"Yo!" Davis jogged to keep up with a very steamed Bosco.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Bosco shook him off, instead, asking about the ten thirteen they had had earlier. "How'd you hear about that?" Sully was a little out of breath, but he straightened his belt out, as he asked Bosco this. "I still have my radio, Sull. And, I'm not completely stupid." "That's why you were watching Tom and Jerry, over the hockey game?" Davis grinned. "Ah hell, I was just flipping through the channels, man. Have you guys heard from Faith?" "She's in Jersey for the weekend." Sully answered, as Angela came storming out of Noble's room. "Ah damn Bosco, how do you lose them so fast?" Davis almost laughed, as Angela came up to Bosco and started screaming at him. "What on earth did you think you were doing? He just came out of ICU yesterday! You should know how hard it is to recover, and speaking of that- " Bosco cut her off with a kiss, as Davis and Sully looked away, turning pink.  
  
"I'll see you tonight, then?" Bosco grinned, showing off his million dollar smile. Angela blushed, "I cant believe you think a kiss is going to stop me from being mad at you." With that, she kissed him back, quickly, because the people behind the desk were watching, and she walked away, curling her hair with her finger.  
  
"You have got to teach me how to hit like that!" Davis couldn't ponder, how Bosco had narrowly escaped that one. "We've gotta go, Davis." Sully hooked his radio back on his shoulder. "Go home and watch cartoons, Boz. I don't want you to be my problem all day." He patted Bosco's shoulder, and they both left the hospital.  
  
Bosco stood there for a moment, thinking about what Sully had just said. Did he honestly think that Bosco couldn't handle himself? Or did he just think that he needed to be there, every time Bosco screwed up.  
  
He stepped aside, as Doc and Carlos came rushing past him, with a gun shot victim.  
"Hello, Officer." Bosco nearly hit his head, as Cruz came up behind him, while he tried getting his car open. "Missing something?" She waved the keys that Bosco had been searching for, above her head. He frowned, "I can arrest you." He crossed his arms, as he leaned back against his car. "You'd like that." She dropped the keys in his hands, and stared at him. "You didn't listen to what I have to say, earlier." "You're blaming me?" he closed his eyes. He was getting a headache, from talking to Cruz for only three minutes, as opposed to the whole shift, with Faith. That said something. "Get over yourself, Boscorelli." She crossed her arms too. For a slight moment, Bosco thought she looked beautiful.  
  
"We need to get the story about Noble, straightened out." "That's up to him." Bosco wanted nothing to do with her, or Noble anymore. "He needs our protection." "He needs, his mommy. We, are not hugging him, or feeding him a bottle." "Look who's talking. Mr. I have my partner defend me whenever there's trouble, or I always have to defend my mommy, but she screws you anyway?" Bosco had never hit a girl, but shoving Cruz back violently, came about as close as he would ever get. She could hardly be considered a girl, let alone, a woman.  
  
"You cant run away forever, Boscorelli! I'll find you! I know where you live!" Bosco laughed, as he leaned out of his window, "Then go ahead, come interrupt me in the middle of watching television, we'll see if you live to tell the tale." With that, he zoomed off, leaving her in the dust.  
"Sergeant Cruz, we've been expecting you." The captain had his arms crossed, as she nervously stepped into the room. "How about we start from the top?" a detective emerged from a corner of the room. "How many times do I have to explain what we saw?" She hissed, and calmed down, remembering the captain was watching her every move. "Until we are satisfied, with your pathetic story." She read his name as, Johnston. 'How did I know,' she thought.  
  
"Have a seat, and we'll begin." A second detective, whom introduced himself to her as Benton, motioned for her to sit in front of them, at the table. She reluctantly took the seat, and prayed that Bosco would come bursting in to save her.  
"Yo, my brother! Open up!" Davis beat his fist against Bosco's apartment door. Bosco came rushing from the bathroom. He had been in the shower, and didn't hear anything until a minute ago.  
  
"Bosco, if you don't open this door-" Bosco had just opened the door, clad in only a towel. "Ah damn, Boz, go put some clothes on." Bosco grinned, "Like you haven't seen anything before."  
  
Davis set the six pack of beer he'd bought, on the coffee table, and stopped dead, when he saw the TV. "What the.." Davis turned the volume up, as he watched the cartoon closely.  
  
"You get off early?" Bosco hadn't realized what time it was. It was eleven thirty.  
  
"Have you been watching cartoons, all day?" Davis looked at Bosco in disbelief, as he shook his head. "Not all day. I had a date, remember? Those things where you go out with a girl-" "Alright, smartass." Davis pushed channel thirty five, into the remote, finding there was still a basketball game on TV. Bosco quickly combed through his hair, "Who's playing?" Davis squinted his eyes at the corner of the screen. "Lakers-" "Ah, man. I wanted to watch a good game." Bosco groaned, and grabbed his TV Guide, off the end table.  
  
They were just laughing at how stupid the Power puff Girls was, when they heard another knock on the door.  
  
Bosco opened it, finding Sully standing there with a box. "Are you guys in love with me, or something?" Bosco laughed, as Sully walked past him, into the living room." "I had nothing better to do. Davis, what are you doing here?" Sully set the box on the counter, and started to open a beer.  
  
"To watch the game." Bosco pretended to act offended, "So you're both just, using me?" he pouted, and Davis through his magazine at him. "Nice. After all I've done for you two." Sully puffed this time, taking a seat next to his partner. "You've kept me well fed. People are psycho across the city, since you've come along. Not to mention-" "Alright, alright." Bosco was making his way back to the couch, when yet, another knock surprised them all. "Head count!" Bosco counted three heads. "Who the hell is that." He jogged to the door, and almost fell back. It was Jimmy. "Ok, who killed me?" Bosco turned around, to see that Sully and Davis were shrugging too. "Get over yourself," Bosco wished people would stop telling him that, "Kim made me come." "Kim's here? Hot diggity!" Jimmy scowled, as Kim gave Bosco a hug. "You still owe me that date." She smiled, and handed him another box. "I guess you guys are trying to make me fat." He grinned, and set the other box, next to the first.  
  
Jimmy, Davis, and Sully, were now all screaming at the TV. The Lakers were pulling ahead, by ten. "That was a foul!" Jimmy through the cap to his bottle, at the screen, making Bosco inform them, "You break it, you bought it!" "Is that what you said to your first girlfriend? Cause I think you need a refund." The guys burst out laughing, as an embarrassed Bosco, sat by Kim.  
  
"Ah man, Bosco, you need a no solicitor sign." Jimmy looked annoyed, and continued to watch the Lakers beat up their team. "You need something." He mumbled, and once again, made his way for the door.  
  
"What the hell are you here for?" Bosco's smile turned into another frown. Cruz stood flaming at the doorway. Everyone looked up from the TV, to see why Bosco had yelled.  
  
"No Dogs Allowed!" hollowed Davis, as the guys fought to keep a straight face. "Then why aren't you on a leash?" She replied, making Davis give her the finger.  
  
"What do you want." Bosco ordered, rather then asked. "I thought I might as well tell you. Noble's dead." Everyone in the living room stopped what they were doing. "What?" Bosco couldn't believe it, he had just seen Noble an hour ago. "Yeah, so, I hope you enjoy this last night you have, because both you and me, are due at a hearing tomorrow morning. Probably be your last night here." She gave him and his apartment, a disgusted look, and proceeded down the hallway. Jimmy rushed to the door, and threw his empty bottle after her. "Damn, I just missed." Bosco shoved him back inside, and shut the door.  
  
"You want us to leave?" Sully was the first to ask. The TV had been turned down to low, and everyone looked at Bosco cautiously. "No, you're the only things keeping me sane right now. Turn the game back on, before I shoot you." Davis clicked the button, and before they knew it, the game had ended, the Lakers taking home the lead.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Boz." Kim hugged him again, Jimmy being too occupied with getting his coat off of the hanger, and they all left Bosco, alone with his thoughts. 


	7. Chapter 7 Finders Keepers, Keepers Weepe...

Disclaimer/Whatever~ I've done this too many times to care.lol. Just read the story, review it if you want- I love hearing from people! ::  
  
Chapter 7~ Finders Keepers, Keepers Weepers  
  
Bosco had walked down these halls, so many times in the past week that, he didn't know the difference between here, and his real home. He couldn't believe Noble was dead. He couldn't even think about the hearing that would be taking place, within the hour. How many times would he have to lose, before he could win?  
  
"Yo," Davis tapped Bosco's shoulder, Bosco turned to face his friend. "Hey," Bosco grinned, trying to hide the fear, and nervousness, in his voice, "What are you doing here?" "Ah, that," Davis was the one to smile now, "I just met up with Melanie. We've got a date." "At least you're hitting. I cant even get Angela's attention." Bosco looked towards the front desk. His girlfriend, was filing some papers, and seemed preoccupied, talking to another officer. "Well, you got a base hit." Davis patted his back. "What're you talking about, man?" Bosco didn't look at him, but Davis continued, "I got Melanie to talk to Angela, and, we're all going to the Lunge tonight." "No kidding?" Bosco darted his eyes from the officer at the desk, to his partner beside him. "We're meeting on our lunch our. You game?" Bosco was about to say yes, but he then remembered the hearing. "Ah, shit." He kicked the tiled floor, and Davis looked confused. "You cant go?" "I've got Cruz, the thing. You know. Dam nit. I wanted to see Ange too." "Oh, right, I totally spaced about that. Don't let Ange hear you're going to be with Cruz, when you could be with her. I'd hate to see those fireworks explode." "Can't you talk in normal sentences?" Bosco laughed, and Davis grabbed a hold of a nurse who had just passed him. "You thought you could escape me!" He said in a 'Terminator' voice. The woman laughed, and pretended to be in trouble. "I'm going to get you a spare key." Bosco looked at them, almost smiling. "We have three, thank you." Bosco chuckled at Davis' response, and just as he was about to ask him something, Angela put her arms around his waist. "Hello, stranger." Bosco couldn't believe he was going to pass up lunch with her, just to go with the Witch to a hearing. He could care less if Cruz was burned at the stake.  
  
"You're stranger, can't go with us later, Ange."Ty laughed, as Bosco gave him a threatening glare. "You're ditching me again?" she wasn't angry, she understood the job that came along with the badge. "I have to straighten something out, I'll try and be quick about it." He put his arms around her, and they kissed, causing Davis to groan, and Bosco to punch him in his arm. "How about dinner, then?" Angela hadn't ever felt this way about another man. Whether Bosco knew it or not, she believed, she was in love, with him. "I think the hanging will be done by then." Davis said. "I have to get a damn dictionary just to understand you, Ty." "Well, we're going to go Lunging now, so, peace!" Ty and Melanie raced for the door, leaving Bosco and Angela to stare, in awe.  
  
"Now that is one messed up couple." Bosco remarked, Angela patting his stomach. "So, how about dinner?" "Sounds great to me. Cruz will have me dead by then." Angela hated Cruz. It was amazing, someone who loved peace, loved people, hated someone who was purposively both of those things. Bosco looked at his watch, it was eleven forty five. He'd just make it to the hearing, if he got out of here now.  
  
"Eh, I have to go, babe." Angela sighed, and kissed him. "See you later, stud." Bosco waved goodbye from the door, and she winked, silently vowing to make Cruz pay for all that she had done to him.  
  
"Glad to see you finally decided to show up!" Cruz hissed in Bosco's ear, as they all took a seat. The captain was absent this time, having other duties at another precinct. The same two Detectives, Benton, and Johnston, were still there though.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli, good of you to join us." Johnston said sarcastically, as he shook his hand. "Thrilled to be here." Bosco wanted out of here, as soon as possible. The thought of Angela in the hospital with those cunning cops, made him cringe.  
  
"Now, where we left off last time," Benton took a seat beside his partner, and flipped a couple of papers.  
  
"You're partner-" Bosco cut him off, "She's not my partner." "Whatever, Cruz," Johnston continued, "Informed us of a Victor Rodriguez, who was found on the scene, shortly after you two arrived. Am I correct?" Bosco's clenched his fists. This lie, had gone on long enough. "No." He said simply, making Cruz almost fall backwards in her chair.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Benton looked up from his writing. "It was not, Victor Rodriguez, that we found standing there with the gun." Cruz' nostrils flared, as Bosco began to blow her cover. "If it wasn't Rodriguez, then who was it?" Johnston moved closer to Bosco's face. "Noble." He said quietly. As if the walls would break with every word he said.  
  
The Detectives looked at each other, both shocked. "Are you telling me that Noble, the guy who just died in the hospital, was our shooter, Officer Boscorelli?" "That's exactly what I'm saying." Johnston stood up, rubbed his head with both hands, and his partner rubbed his chin. They seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"Cruz covered it up, because she wanted to find out who murdered her sister, and when I went to find the evidence in his apartment, which she knew of, she and I both arrived at the apartment, while my real partner," he shot a look towards Cruz, who's hand was squeezing the table for dear life, "found the gun, the evidence, and we all ended up in a stand off. Cruz held the gun to my partner, I held the gun to her, as did my partner with Noble's gun. Just as my partner," Johnston interrupted him, "Who is your partner, exactly?" "Yokas, Faith Yokas." Benton sighed, as Bosco continued, "Just as my partner as giving Noble's gun back to Cruz, she and Cruz decided at the last minute, to not follow through. All three of our guns went off, I accidentally shot Noble, Cruz shot past Faith, into Noble's sofa, and Faith, shot the armoire behind Cruz. That's what happened. I'm not lying anymore." He said the last part of the confession, while looking sideways at Cruz.  
  
Johnston leaned onto the table, "You know what this means then, right?" "I'll be charged with murder, and Cruz, along with Faith, will be suspended, pending the investigation." Bosco said this, as though he was reading it out of a manual.  
  
"That, Officer Boscorelli, is what we should be doing," Benton stood up now, his partner shaking his head, and breathing slowly.  
  
"What you should be doing?" Bosco didn't get it. Any other time, Bosco would have been in handcuffs by now, along with Cruz. "However," Johnston said quietly, as his partner looked at him cautiously, "Instead of never coming forward, and putting some other junkie away for something he didn't, surprisingly do," he added, "we can not move on with this particular investigation, because Noble is now dead, and as far as we are concerned," he took another breath, "this is over."  
  
Bosco couldn't believe his luck. First Angela, then this?  
  
"Officer, you are excused." Benton finished for his partner, and Johnston took a seat in the back, casually nodding at Bosco, as he left the room.  
  
Bosco leaned back against the door, wondering why they hadn't excuse Cruz yet.  
  
"As for you, Cruz," Bosco could definitely tell this guy had some past issues with her. He wondered, who hadn't she ticked off? "You, are a whole other story. You, tried to cover up a major investigation, drag more officers into the mess, and then, you didn't even have the decency to admit to the story. After Officer Boscorelli practically put his neck on the line for you."  
  
Johnston took the cuffs off his pants, and looked at Cruz, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can, and will, be used against you, in a court of law-" Bosco gasped, as he peaked in the crack in the door.  
  
He was standing there, trying to realize what exactly had happened to get them this far, when the door suddenly started to open. Before he could be caught listening, or seen, he ran.  
  
Bosco drove his car effortlessly. He was thinking about Cruz. Why had they stuck her with the rap, and not him?  
  
"Yo Bosco!" Bosco shook his head, at the sound of someone calling his name, and found that, Davis and Melanie were in the car next to him.  
  
"Hey man! What are you two kids doing in this part of the hood?" Bosco joked, and Davis told Melanie something. "Oh, alright. I'll tell him." She turned to look at Bosco now, who looked rather confused. "Ty says he wants you to meet him back at the hospital." Bosco nodded and, right as he was saying goodbye, Melanie added, "There's something we need to tell you." She looked sad, Bosco thought. This must be serious.  
  
Back at the hospital, Bosco stood at the front desk. There was no sign of Angela, yet.  
  
"Yo, you got here fast." Ty greeted him, kissing Melanie goodbye, as she gave a mournful look towards Bosco. "Did I do something to offend her?" he asked, smacking hands with his partner. Ty glanced back at his girl, and then back at his friend, "Nah, man. I've gotta tell you something though. I tried getting a hold of you on your cell, but you didn't answer." "I was at the hearing, Davis." "Yeah, I know. But they told me they'd still try and catch you, on your way out." "What's up?" Bosco stood up straight. There was definitely something going on here.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this." Ty looked at the ground, as Bosco tilted his head, trying to make eye contact with him. "Tell me what?" "About Mikey." Ty answered, and when he looked up, his eyes looked watery. "What about Mikey? What happened?" Bosco was sick of everyone treating him like he couldn't take bad news. His whole life had been full of it.  
  
"He died. About an hour ago." Bosco's mouth dropped, and his eyes became wider. "What?" "The nurses, said they tried everything they could. But there was nothing they could really do. Angela-" "Where is she?" Bosco ordered. "Bosco-" "Where is she?" "She's talking to your mom, but Bosco-" Bosco took off towards the ICU. That's where he had originally come, when he was done with his surgery, as had Noble. So he knew his brother would be there too.  
  
"Ma?" Bosco had just opened the door to room three fifty nine, d. Rose looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I didn't want you two dying before me." She whispered, as Bosco shut the door quietly. Angela rubbed his mom's arm. They had gotten very close, since Bosco had been brought in.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Maurice." Angela said, as she hugged her boyfriend. Bosco looked at the body lying on the bed. What was once his brother, now looked like one of the victim's they usually came across, on the street. "What happened?" Bosco sat by his mom, who took his one arm, and nearly bruised it, from squeezing too hard. Angela stood by the end of the bed, "The Doctor said there was nothing he could have done. The damage was already there, for years. That the drugs and alcohol had finally caught up to him. He said he knew it would someday." Rose looked at her, and she apologized for talking about her son that way. "If only he had listened. I told him to stop. I tried sending him to rehab, everything." Bosco felt like dying himself, as he watched his mom slowly rise up from the side of the bed, and smooth down Mikey's hair. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear. Even though he couldn't really hear her, she had a feeling he was somewhere, and the message would get to him.  
  
Bosco had never seen someone he loved die before. He had been to countless numbers of funerals in his young life, but never, had he achieved such a mental image, of death.  
  
"Ma," Bosco took a step towards Rose, as he forced himself to look away from his younger brother's body. "We need to plan the funeral." She ignored him, but took his hand in hers, kissing it every now and then. "I will Ma, I'll take care of it."  
  
Then, as though someone had just thrown water onto her, Rose's eyes grew big.  
  
"Angela," she said loudly, and Angela took a cautious step towards her. "Get the Doctor, now." Angela followed her order, although, very confused, and left Bosco alone with his mother. "Ma? Are you ok? What's going on?" Rose turned to face him. She grabbed a hold of his face, and he became scared of her almost. "What-?" "Maurice, you need to speak to the Doctor." She said calmly, even though she didn't look like she felt this way. Bosco hadn't seen this side of his mom before, so he didn't know what his reaction should be. "What are you talking about?" "You have one of Mikey's kidney's. If Mikey got sick, that means you will, too." She looked fearful, and Bosco realized what she was trying to explain.  
  
"I didn't even think of that." Bosco said softly. Why hadn't he thought of this?  
  
"You need to sit." Rose shoved Bosco into the chair, next to Mikey's bed, and Bosco continued to worry about his mom. "I think you need to sit, Ma." "Are you feeling ok?" She checked him over, and Bosco would have laughed, had this not been a serious situation.  
  
Angela came back with the same Doctor who had performed the transplant. "Have you felt any differently then you have in the past, Officer?"  
  
"I'm off duty." Bosco's mom smacked him lightly on the cheek. "No." he answered, now wasn't the time to be smart. "Your vital signs seem fine. But we cant be too sure." The Doctor returned the stethoscope back to his neck, as he jotted down a couple of notes.  
  
"We might have to go in for another surgery, Officer." Both Bosco, and his mom, opened their mouths. He had just had two surgery's in the past two weeks. The hospital had actually expressed how amazed they were at his progress.  
  
"Are you saying that this kidney could go bad?" Bosco asked. The Doctor gave him a pitying look. "It probably already has. Your brother showed great signs of recuperating. And then," he looked at the body on the bed, "this happened. Out of no where, it seemed. My mind is still going back to what could have gone wrong." "Officer, we will have to put you back on the list. And you'll have to wait here, while another donor is found." Bosco took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. His mom rubbed his arm, and Angela had a hand over her open mouth.  
  
It had been pure luck that, Bosco had found someone he knew as a match, before. But now, for a second transplant, how were they supposed to find somebody else, especially when the chances of survival for the donor, were very slim. 


	8. Chapter 8 Two Funeral's and a Wedding

Disclaimer/Whatever~ you guys should know this by now so, just read the story and enjoy! Review if you want :o) ::  
  
Chapter 8~ Two Funeral's and a Wedding  
  
The sunlight danced across Bosco's face, as he continued to sleep, his partner watching him. Faith thought of the song, and laughed, in spite of herself.  
  
"What did I do now?" Bosco's question, broke into her thoughts. "Everything." She answered, and he grinned, as he rubbed his eyes. "Has the Doc been in yet?" Bosco had spent the night at Mercy, wondering, thinking, of the inevitable. He had a feeling, he'd never leave this place again.  
  
"You hungry?" Faith stood up, and went over to open the blinds. Bosco closed his eyes, as the sun hurt his eyes. "Uh, no." He sat up, and Faith came back over to him. "So, now what?" Faith looked at Bosco oddly, as he asked her this. What was he talking about? "What?" "I mean, if they don't find another transplant-" "They'll find someone else, Boz." "You don't know that. That's probably why Mr. Know it All, hasn't come in to talk to me yet." "He probably doesn't have any news to tell you." Faith grabbed a magazine, and sat on the brown chair, next to his bed. "Or he's stalling. I know I wouldn't want to tell my patient there's nothing I could do." Bosco puffed, and Faith looked up at him from the magazine.  
  
"Officer," They both jumped, as the Doctor entered the room. "What's the verdict?" Bosco saw no point in beating around the bush. If he was going to die, he'd rather know now, then suddenly see black, and never get to say goodbye to anyone. "You're still on the list." The Doctor replied quietly. "In other words, I'm screwed?" he didn't look straight at Bosco. Bosco rubbed his face. The Doctor's reaction to his question, was the only answer he needed. He was going to die. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but he would, soon.  
  
"Hey, how are things?" Sully strolled into the hospital, spotting Faith at the front desk, filling out something. Faith wanted to hug something, but she knew Sully wasn't that kind of person, and she didn't want to break down now, when her partner needed her more then ever. "Um.." She struggled to find the best way to put Bosco's situation, but Davis guessed, and eyes grew big. "What happened?"  
  
Faith tried to keep her composure, but, the feelings she was having at this moment, even God couldn't help her to control.  
  
"They haven't found anyone yet. And the Doc," Faith didn't want to remember the conversation she had had with him earlier. "What'd he say?" Sully finally caught on, and took a step closer to her. "The infection is starting to spread." She was barely audible, but both Sully, and Davis, sighed, and put a hand to their face.  
  
"How's Bosco taking it?" Faith concentrated on the floor tile, as she answered Sully's question, "He's asked me to do a eulogy." Davis couldn't take this. He walked off, before Sully, or Faith, could continue on with their talk.  
  
"Melanie." Davis found exactly what he was looking for, standing on a scale, weighing herself. "You're not going to start this, are you?" He said, almost jokingly. "Start what, honey?" She smiled when she saw who was talking to her, and they hugged. "You're beautiful no matter what you look like. I don't love you for that reason." She grinned, and they kissed. "I guess you heard about Bosco?" "The first night." Melanie shook her head, as she and Ty walked, while hugging each other, over to the waiting room.  
  
"You know, I talked to the Doctor last night," She said this, while rubbing his hand, "And he still thinks someone will come along." Davis appreciated her positive thinking, but he didn't see how that theory, could be possible. "I don't know what to do. I mean, Faith stays with him most of the time. Sull and I work, but I just," "There really isn't anything you can do. Just talk to him, be around him. He wants to avoid this topic as much as possible. Found that out the hard way." Melanie kissed his hand, and he looked at her. If Bosco hadn't been sick right now, he'd probably ask her to marry him. Even though it had only been a few weeks, Davis knew, she was the one.  
  
"You're thinking about something, I can tell." She looked worried. "Can you keep a secret?" Davis wanted her hand in marriage, but didn't want everyone knowing about it, just yet. "Of course I can." Her smile turned into a frown, and Davis reached inside of his pocket. He had given this a lot of thought.  
  
Davis cleared his throat, as he kneeled down on the ground, one knee.  
  
Sully and Faith had wondered where Davis had run off too, and, just as they walked by the waiting room, they spotted him, purposing.  
  
"Melanie Ann Lewiston, will you marry me?" Melanie had her hand up to her face, almost crying. "I was hoping you'd ask me that!" she whispered, and Ty grinned, "Now I'm hoping, you'll say yes!" They laughed, as Melanie said, "Yes! You know I will!" Sully watched this, and suddenly grinned, as though Ty was his own son. Faith put her arms around his shoulder, she knew that Sully saw Ty, the same way she, saw Bosco.  
  
"Can you-" Davis was cut off by his new fiancée, "Keep this between us?" they rubbed noses, as Sully found himself turning red.  
  
"Lets go see Bosco." Melanie whispered to him, and he nodded. At that moment, he thanked God, that he was alive.  
  
"Hey guys," Davis greeted Sully and Faith, as he and Melanie exited the waiting room, and started walking towards Bosco's room. Faith and Sully tried acting as though they were in a deep conversation, and casually waved, and said hi, to Davis, as they strolled past.  
  
"Looks like you're going to be a best man, Sull." Faith squeezed her partner's shoulder, and he patted her arm. "So will Bosco." Faith smiled, and she prayed silently, that he would get to be. "Coffee?" Sully put out his arm, and Faith, shaking her head, accepted his offer. They made their way to the cafeteria.  
  
"Yo." Davis walked into Bosco's room, and Bosco smiled their way. "When did you ask?" Bosco knew they were engaged, he could feel it, from the vibe they gave off. "How-?" Davis' mouth dropped, as Melanie discreetly closed it back into place. "Congratulations." Bosco and Davis shook hands, and half hugged. "You're going to be an usher, right?" Davis asked, and Bosco shook his head. Even though he didn't think he'd be alive to do so, he didn't want Davis being upset, when he seemed so happy.  
  
"You have to wear a suit, you know." Davis smirked, and he sat in the same chair Faith had just been in, with Melanie on his lap. "No shit. I thought I'd get to wear my new cowboy vest. Yeehaw." Davis laughed, as Bosco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Glad to see you're in high spirits, Officer." The Doctor entered the room, and Melanie stood up, making Davis feel uncomfortable. "I was, until you walked in." The Doctor couldn't help but smile at his stubborn patient. "How are we feeling?" he began to check Bosco's vitals, as Davis stood up by his girl. "I heard a Congratulations is in order, for you two." The Doctor said, looking sideways at the beaming couple. "Do you have to make everyone's day crappy?" Bosco said, as the Doctor squeezed the cuff, used to check blood pressure, making Bosco wince. "Have you set a date?" Davis hadn't given this any thought, Melanie seemed to sense this, so she took the question. "Still pending." They smiled, and the Doctor nodded. "No more coffee, Officer." Bosco's mouth opened, how the hell did the Doctor know about that? "Well, I will be back later, to check on you, Officer." "Cant you just call me by my real name?" "Maurice?" "Alright, Officer is better." Davis and Melanie shook their heads, and the Doctor left the room.  
  
"So, did Sull and Faith give you their blessing?" Melanie sat back down on Davis' lap, and Davis answered, "No, they don't know yet, man." "Yeah they do. You actually think you could slip something by them old coots?" Davis grinned. Bosco was probably right.  
  
"So this is where the party is?" Everyone was surprised to find that Kim, had just walked into the room. "Ah, my other girlfriend." Bosco greeted, and accepted a hug. "I came to see how you were." She shot a look at Davis and Melanie. "Melanie, you look good." They both smiled, as she and Davis continued to hug. "You going to tell her, or am I going to?" "Tell me what?" Kim sat on the bed, with her hand on Bosco's leg, as Davis shifted uncomfortably. He hated the attention being on him. "We're engaged!" Melanie couldn't help herself, as she held out her hand, to show Kim the ring. "Wow, that is some ring!" Kim took Melanie's hand, for a closer look. "When's the date?" She asked, and Melanie repeated what she had told the Doctor. "Still pending." Kim nodded. "Congratulations you two. I hope your marriage lasts longer then mine did." Kim sighed, and Melanie patted her knee.  
  
"Kim, we got a call." Doc popped his head into the room, and said hi to Bosco. "How you doing?"  
  
"As good as possible." Doc smacked hands with him, and they both said goodbye, going out for a call. Bosco, Davis, and Melanie, were soon joined by Sully and Faith, and they all, began talking about plans for the wedding. Faith, being thankful, that she didn't have to think about Bosco's request.  
  
"What do we have?" Doc yelled, amongst all of the screams and panicking. "Witness' say the woman crashed into that van over there," the officer pointed over to a tan colored flower van, which was now titled over on one side, and continued, "and ended up flipping a couple times. That's, before landed here. Nobody has heard from her, so we don't know anything else." Doc nodded, and both he and Kim, got to work.  
  
"Jimmy, we need to roof off, now!" Kim screamed back at her ex husband, as he shook his head, and grabbed the jaws.  
  
"Alright, guys, on my count!" Jimmy told his crew to get ready, and they got into position. "One!" "Jimmy! Hurry it up!" Doc was the one to order this time, and Jimmy went ahead, "Three!" with that, Jimmy and his crew managed to rip the blue roof off the Chevy Lumina, bringing them face to face, with the victim. "Oh my God." Kim put a hand to her mouth, as Doc just sat there, motionless. "Ah, man." Even Jimmy forced himself to look away. Nobody had words, or even thoughts, as to how they would tell him. "Let's get them out!" Kim yelled, but Doc grabbed a hold of her arm, and shook his head, no. "There's nothing we can do, Kim. Its over. They never had a chance." "But.." Kim could swear, in all her times answering calls, nothing, exempt from Bobby's shooting, had ever been this frustrating. "We're not even going to try?" Doc helped Kim down, as the Firefighters got to work, trying to get the victim out. 


	9. Chapter 9 Something I Wrote

Disclaimer/Whatever~ the last time I have to do this for this story! YAY! Anyhow, thanks for all of the reviews and great compliments! I love all of them, and I have saved them all. I also have to thank Britt (Bozcorelli on here), for encouraging me to move forward and keep writing this! I definitely wouldn't have done so, if she hadn't been there. I'll be writing another fic soon so, keep watching for it! And Review this one! I love reviews! PS- I entered the poem at the bottom of this fic, in a contest so, that's where it is from, my own mind. So don't make fun. And Please don't steal! Anyway-Enjoy the story::  
  
Chapter 9~ Something I wrote  
  
To whomever this may concern, It's been three weeks now, since the accident. The accident that claimed the one thing in my life, I could always count on. My mom. Now, this wasn't my idea, it was that stupid idiot theripist, however the hell you spell it. He said that it would help rid me of pain. Whatever, that guy is just like all the other quacks. Trying to pry money out of people, pretending he cares. I don't need anyone but myself. And, maybe Angela. My mom really liked her, I remember. They would sit and make fun of me, I'd be pissed, but I knew they were just playing me.  
  
When they first told me about my ma, I thought it was some sick twisted joke. But even I knew that Jimmy couldn't be that much of a jackass. Kim was there too. She cried. God, I hate seeing women cry. They got me ready for surgery, and I hadn't even noticed. The Doc told me that my mom was giving me her kidneys, even if she didn't know it. I know that's what she would have wanted. I never expected her to die. I know that was stupid of me to think, seeming how everyone dies, but I guess my thick head never let me see that part of the world. I could watch a stranger die, from the bullet of my own gun, but, just hearing the news that my ma had died, and without even witnessing it, inside, I crumbled.  
  
Faith said she wanted to stay with me, make sure I was alright. I over heard her saying that its hard to except that I have someone else in my life, who can take care of me. And that, I don't really need her anymore. I could never tell her different, because I don't know how. Gee, for someone who doesn't want to be doing this, I'm sure saying a lot.  
  
Ty is happy. He and Melaniee finally got hitched. It was a week ago, but it feels a hell of a lot longer to me. They act like one of those TV couples, you just want to shoot, because they're unrealistic. Huggapoo, crap like that. I cant tell you how much that annoys me. Davis calls her that, I swear, fifty times a day. She calls him snuggles. Its sick, but kind of entertaining at the same time. And, to be truthful, I'm kinda jealous. I will never let Davis catch wind of this though. I'm burning this, as soon as I'm done complaining.  
  
My ma's funeral was nice. A lot of people came. People that I knew as a child, but didn't come to know of, as an adult. I don't even know if that makes sense.  
  
Faith had planned a really nice eulogy for me. I found it crumpled in her coat. I'm sticking it in this. I don't want to be reminded of what could have been, and what actually became.  
  
I stood before everyone, and said as best as I could. I loved my ma..more then anyone will ever know. I had no idea how to put so many years, so many memories, and so much love, into one speech. But this, is what I came up with:  
  
Through the years, you taught me right, you shunned the wrong Through the times, you held me stand, pulled me along Through the darkness, you shined a light on me, I was found Through the weakness, you held out a hand, I held on, best I knew how Through whatever life threw our way, you tried to smile, wipe the tears away Through all that I am, and all that I have become, you are the one love I have always known, and will forever keep, in my heart.  
  
I don't know how that sounded to everyone else. But, I did the best that I could. No matter how hard I tried, or wanted, I could never have made my mom come back to life.  
  
I came into this world, into this life, with my ma, but I leave this time, and walk alone, by myself, once more.  
  
**Poem will be published on Poetry.com under the name Christina Jane- so look for it soon!* 


End file.
